


Возьми меня за руку

by Kuyuru (Lindocruz)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Kuyuru
Summary: Рейджи заболел, и Камю пытается быстро вылечить его в домашних условиях, но Котобуки не очень-то этому способствует.
Relationships: Camus/Kotobuki Reiji
Kudos: 5





	Возьми меня за руку

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан по заявке, фобия, выпавшая мне - нозокомефобия (боязнь больниц).

На кухне вдруг что-то с грохотом упало. Там часто что-то громыхало, и он не обращал на это внимания, пока не зашел на кухню, где увидел заваливающегося на бок Рейджи. Камю успел подхватить его до того, как содержимое сковородки успело ее покинуть, но при этом заметил лежащие на полу явно неудачные попытки приготовить что-то другое.

– Ох, спасибо, Мю-чан, – улыбнувшись, сказал Рейджи и поставил сковородку на плиту.

– Я же просил так меня не называть, – Камю сморщил нос.

– Ай-Ай в соседней комнате, – ответил Рейджи, кивком указав на дверь сбоку.

Граф вздохнул – андроид оказался на удивление любопытным для представителей своего вида и ловил практически каждое слово своих согруппников, порою усложняя им этим жизнь.

Камю дотронулся рукой до лба глупо улыбающегося Рейджи и тут же ее одернул: лоб Котобуки показался раскаленным для вечно холодных рук графа.

– Почему ты еще не в больнице с такой температурой? – спросил Камю, нахмурившись.

– Н-не беспокойся Мю-чан, – от графа не укрылось то, как передернуло Рейджи при одном упоминании больницы. Он снова улыбнулся, но в этот раз она вышла какой-то вымученной.

– Я себя хорошо чувствую, – сказал он.

– Только ты так думаешь, – голос Камю резко похолодел. – Отойди от плиты.

– Дай мне пять минут, – попросил Рейджи.

– Не больше, – Камю сел за стол и наблюдал за действиями Котобуки.

Закончив готовку, Рейджи разложил еду по тарелкам, и лишь из-за тяжелого взгляда Камю, он не стал ждать остальных, а принялся за свою порцию сразу, не дожидаясь остальных, и вышел из кухни, когда Ранмару и Ай зашли внутрь.

– Что это с ним? – спросил Ранмару, когда дверь за Котобуки закрылась.

– Температура его тела выше, чем обычно, – сказал Ай. – Снизилась активность, пропал аппетит…

– Это называется «болезнь», Миказе, – оборвал его на полуслове Камю.

– Если завтра я из-за него заболею, – фыркнул Ранмару, садясь за стол, – я его убью.

***

Дверь в комнату Котобуки открылась, и внутрь заглянул Камю. Рейджи сидел за ноутбуком и что-то увлеченно печатал, не замечая гостя за своей спиной, пока его рука на опустилась на плечо Котобуки.

– Ты должен лежать сейчас в кровати, – холодно сказал Камю, развернув Рейджи к себе лицом.

– Мне нужно закончить дела, – сказал в ответ Рейджи.

– Тебе придется забыть о своих делах, – отрезал граф.

Они некоторое время сверлили друг друга взглядом, словно ожидая, кто же из них сдастся первым. Первым сдался Рейджи: против испепеляющего взгляда Камю у него нет просто никаких шансов. Со вздохом Котобуки снова повернулся к ноутбуку и отменил всю работу на этой неделе, понимая, что если не сделает этого сам, за него все сделает Камю.

Тем временем граф, посчитав, что Рейджи слишком долго возится, встал с кресла, подошел к нему и закрыл крышку ноутбука. Тот обернулся, собираясь возмутиться, но граф прижал палец к его губам и притянул к себе.

– К-Камю… – начал было Рейджи, но снова замолчал, когда тот бесцеремонно толкнул его на кровать. – Я же…

– Болеешь, – закончил за него Камю, кивнув. – Не знаю, что заставляет меня сейчас делать это, а не везти себя в больницу, – Рейджи нервно сглотнул и Камю провел рукой по его лбу, после чего тот сразу же почувствовал холодок. – Это должно сбить температуру. Если за два дня ничего не изменится – я везу тебя в больницу.

– Нет! – выпалил вдруг Рейджи и тут же закрыл рот рукой.

– Что такое? – Камю нахмурился.

– Может, просто вызовем врача? – предложил Рейджи, понизив голос.

– Ты в любом случае окажешься в больнице, если твое состояние ухудшится, – сказал граф, и встал с кровати. – Поспи пока.

***

Когда Рейджи проснулся, в комнате, судя по шорохам, кто-то был. Открыв глаза, Рейджи с облегчением обнаружил Камю. Он раскладывал на тумбочке у кровати таблетки и не заметил, что Рейджи уже проснулся. Хотя, может, и заметил, но не подает виду.

– Садись, – сказал Камю. Заметил, значит.

Граф коснулся ладонью лба Котобуки и, судя по тому, как он нахмурился, результат его не устроил.

– Выпьешь это, – граф протянул Рейджи несколько таблеток, – и ляжешь спать.

– Согреешь меня? – улыбнувшись, спросил Рейджи.

– Уже шутишь, – Камю фыркнул. – Сегодня сам справишься, – он протянул Котобуки стакан с водой.

Рейджи рассмеялся, но вскоре зашелся кашлем. Быстро с ним справившись, Рейджи улыбнулся Камю и выпил таблетки. Только тогда, когда он отдал Камю стакан и лег, граф вышел из комнаты.

***

Проснулся Рейджи снова с помощью чужого вмешательства, которое оказалось прикосновением ледяной руки ко лбу. Не было сомнений в том, что эта рука принадлежала Камю. По всему телу Рейджи медленно, словно мед, разлилось приятное тепло, когда, открыв глаза, он увидел, что привычная ледяная маска Камю дала трещину, и беспокойство вытеснило безразличное выражение его лица.

– Куросаки приготовил завтрак, – сказал граф, убрав руку ото лба Рейджи.

– Я сейчас спущусь, – сказал он, собираясь встать, но на его плечо тяжело опустилась рука Камю, и граф заставил Рейджи лечь обратно в кровать.

– Не напрягайся, – сказал он. – Я принесу.

– Камю, – Котобуки нахмурился, – мне очень приятно, что ты ухаживаешь за мной, но не делай из меня принцессу. Ничего страшного не случится, если я спущусь вниз и позавтракаю, – он улыбнулся графу, но его лицо уже вновь окаменело.

– Когда упадешь где-нибудь на лестнице, помогать тебе я не буду, – холодно сказал Камю.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал Рейджи и вышел из комнаты.

***

Остальные довольно холодно восприняли появление Рейджи, и он удостоился только быстрого взгляда с их стороны и улыбнулся – что бы они там не говорили, они все-таки волнуются о нем.

Позавтракав, Рейджи почувствовал себя намного лучше и уже практически был готов позвонить в агентство и попросить о какой-нибудь работе на завтра. Его останавливало лишь одно маленькое «почти», потому как стоило бы ему даже взять в руки телефон, Камю тут же превратится в фурию, а снова испытывать это на своей шкуре Рейджи желанием не горел.

Камю не завтракал с остальными и спустился к ним намного позже. При виде Рейджи, сидящего на диване рядом с Ранмару, он тут же нахмурился и, кивком указав Котобуки следовать за собой, скрылся на лестнице.

– Ты должен был сразу же подняться после завтрака и лечь обратно, – сказал Камю, схватив Рейджи за руку, стоило тому только наступить на последнюю ступеньку.

– Но мне намного лучше! – попытался возразить тот.

– Выглядишь ты отвратительно, – фыркнул граф и открыл дверь комнаты. – Одевайся, – он толкнул Рейджи в комнату.

– Зачем?..

– Мы едем в боль…

– Нет!! – крикнул вдруг Рейджи, оборвав граф на полуслове, и схватил его за рукав.

– Что не так? – Камю нахмурился, обернувшись и закрыв за собой дверь – неизвестно , слышал ли кто-то крик Рейджи.

– Я… Я не могу… – голос Котобуки вдруг начал сильно дрожать и он замолчал, не в силах больше выдавить из себя ни слова.

Камю вздохнул и притянул к себе Рейджи, заключив его в объятия. Рейджи замер, не ожидая такого от скупого на чувства графа.

– Врачей не боишься? – после минутного молчания спросил Камю, отстранившись от Котобуки и заглянув в его лицо. Лед в голубых глазах графа растаял и взгляд его больше не вызывал дрожи где-то внутри. Рейджи широко улыбнулся и снова уткнулся в его грудь.

– О таком говорить надо, – не дождавшись ответа, сказал Камю и положил руку на голову Рейджи.

– Прости, – приглушенно ответил он.

– Ложись, – сказал Камю, отстранившись от Рейджи.

Котобуки глянул на графа, кивнул и лег в кровать. Камю укрыл его одеялом, проверив снова температуру, и вышел из комнаты. Рейджи проследил за ним взглядом до самого выхода и, обняв подушку, вскоре уснул с улыбкой на губах.

***

Когда Рейджи проснулся, в комнате он снова был не один – у его рабочего стола стоял человек в белом халате, копаясь в своей сумке, а у дверей стоял Камю. Граф сразу же заметил, что Рейджи проснулся, и, подойдя к кровати, наклонился к его уху.

– Если будет страшно – возьми меня за руку, – шепнул он.

**Author's Note:**

> 04.02.16


End file.
